Kindred Spirits Reunited
by MoonGoddess1014
Summary: Serena and Loki knew each other much longer then they realized, kindred spirits pulled apart by those who thought they knew better and no memories to find each other. What happens when he falls out the sky and into her life? Will Serena's harden heart give in and finally allow herself happiness or will danger threaten to tear them apart again?
1. Kindred Spirits Reunited Chapter 1

**Kindred Spirits Reunited**

By: MoonGoddess

**Author Note -** I know I have a few stories that are begging me to finish them and I have a feeling I will but this is the story that is in my head know and I want to get it out. I have actually used some of my story of "Lonely Moon" (I will probably still finish the original Lonely Moon Story as well.) it came to me while recently watching Thor and The Avengers. I think it is a Sailor Moon/Avengers/Thor crossover but it will mostly include Sailor Moon and Thor characters with brief appearances from an avenger or two, maybe haven't decided yet. I am newer to Crossover fiction and have actually not read much of it so I hope you enjoy it. I know Sailor Moon pretty well, I am newer to Norse Mythology and even though I did research I may have taken some literary license, this is just how I see these characters.

**Disclaimer - **You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon or Marvel. A few others characters to be introduced later are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

**Summary - **Serena and Loki knew each other much longer then they realized, kindred spirits pulled apart by those who thought they knew better and no memories to find each other. What happens when he falls out the sky and into her life? Will Serena's harden heart give in and finally allow herself happiness or will new danger threaten to tear them apart again?

**Sailor Moon Timeline – **I have taken Sailor Moon into total Alternate Reality, she is still the Moon Princess/Sailor Moon/Serena but her journey is different which makes her different. I picture her more in a live action sense. You will see other familiar characters along the way but I am not sure who yet since the entire story has not taken shape yet.

Finally on to the story! Please review I love to hear what people think.

**Chapter One**

_He pulled her close and smiled as her golden hair brushed his long pale neck. She nestled her head against his armored chest and sighed. They sat under a large cherry tree, their tree, where they had first sat together so many months ago. The other trees around them seemed to glow silver, red roses bloomed on various bushes, the green grass slight damp it felt like a meadow on a spring morning. The wind slightly blew rustling his dark raven hair and causing her golden blond strands to dance with his. It was a forbidden embrace but they didn't care at this moment they were the only two people in their small universe. The woman sighed again and the paler man spoke as he stroked her hair, his voice sounded regal as he spoke. "Penny for your thoughts my dear?"_

_The smaller blonde woman removed her head from his chest and looked up at his face. He was pale with thin lips and dark green eyes that always seemed to twinkle with mischief. She had ivory skin that seemed to glow and full pink lips; her eyes were a striking deep blue that he always found himself getting lost in. She smiled, a full smile that made her face light up "I was thinking about the first time you appeared to me in this place."_

_He smiled back and leaned down to gently kiss the top of her head and she put her head back down on his chest. "I thought I had wondered off into a dream and that you were an angel." _

_She laughed and turned to face him again. "Angel? I hardly think that is the case."_

_He looked at her gently but seriously. "You will always be an angel to me, my angel. I have never felt as complete and peaceful as I do when I'm with you."_

_He gently kissed the golden crescent moon on her forehead feeling the warmth of it on his lips as she laid her head back on his chest again after several moments she broke the silence. "I am content to stay like this forever but you know they will never allow it..." She looked at him and her face changed from content and happy to fearful and sad "...if he knew you had traveled here or if she knew you were here..."_

_The man put his slender finger to her pink lips. "They don't. We mustn't think of such things when our secret comes to light it will be too late and they..."_

_He never got to finish, suddenly there was a flash of silver lightening followed by a crack of thunder. Next to that was a bright flash of golden light. The once bright and happy meadow was plunged into darkness. They young couple stood and the man stood protectively in front of his angel as he called her. Before them stood the two people they both feared, the only ones that could threaten the happiness they found. The man who appeared by lightning and thunder was older and clad in gold armor wearing a horned helmet with a golden patch over his right eye. He held a large golden spear that glowed threateningly. When he spoke his voiced boomed with anger. "Loki Odinson…You dare defy the order of your king. This has been forbidden!"_

_Loki looked at the older man and spoke quietly. "How did you know I was…"_

"_Did you think you could hid from his sight forever or that he would defy me as you have?"_

_Loki looked confused and then gasped as realization of his critical mistake hit him. He cleared his throat to speak again as he felt his angel shiver with fear behind him as she held him tightly. "All father please we…" _

_The older man raised his spear. "Enough! I will not hear it again!"_

_The woman beside the older man glowed silver in her white gown and white hair flowed behind her topped with two silver buns on her head. A crescent moon shining proudly on her forehead, she had ivory skin and bright blues. Her face was soft but her voice was no less harsh. "Princess Serenity you do not know the depths of my disappointment. You both have risked war and death on your worlds. You have chosen to ignore the duties set before you. You..." She pointed to Loki "...will depart from this land and never return. You will forget her as she has been promised..."_

_Loki was about to speak in protest but before he could Serenity jumped out from behind him and stood in front of him like a fierce lioness, her voice hard as she spoke. "I do not love him and I will not marry for duty alone. I have found my Kindred Spirit and I will never love another."_

_The older woman looked to the older man and nodded sadly. Again his voice boomed. "Very well, since you refuse to follow our request willingly..."_

_The woman spoke. "We will not leave you with a choice." _

_Before the couple could react they were ripped away from other by magic their hands slightly touching and each falling into darkness screaming the others name._

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Tokyo, the afternoon bell had just rung at Crossroads Community College and a young woman was pulled out of her daydream. She shook her head and tried to hold on to what she had dreamt but it was quickly slipping away. She stood up, swung her bag over her shoulder and joined the crowd, dismissing her thoughts. Everyone was trying to get out of the old brick building as fast as they could to start the weekend. In the middle of all the excitement she slowly walked out of the doors blinking as the sunshine hit her eyes and being bumped by people who rushed past her. As soon as she could she separated from the crowd and began her slow walk to her apartment. The streets were bustling with the usual traffic and she long to get home and out the loudness of the city and away from the people. She reached the corner of a street and while waiting for the cars to pass she looked into the window of the crown arcade. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the people playing games and eating ice cream. Her smile faded as she saw her own reflection.

She was tall and slender. Her navy blue skirt swayed in the breeze topped with a white blouse. He long white legs clad in white knee socks and black flat shoes. Two golden blond buns sat on either side of her head followed by ankle length pigtails. She had ivory skin and pink lips. What had to be most striking about her face were her deep blue eyes; they held the wisdom of the years she had lived. To look at her you would think she was a normal woman in her early twenties but she knew better than to think or even wish that that was the case. She frowned and continued walking.

As she began to continue on her way, she didn't notice a man exit the crown arcade and turn towards her, he was tall with blonde hair and dark sunglasses. He started to put on a jacket over his light blue shirt when he saw her. He stopped after putting one arm in and stared after the young woman. 'Wow, she is gorgeous. I have never seen her around here before. I wonder who she is.'

As she continued to walk he snapped out of his daze and started to walk after her. He felt a need to know who she was. He turned the corner after her and stopped. She was gone. If he had looked up he might have seen her hair as she jumped onto the roof above him. He shook his head and continued on his way. She watched him suspiciously until he disappeared around another corner. She stood up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, smiling slightly as she felt the rushes of wind on her face and through her hair after a few more jumps she was on the roof of her apartment building. She walked down the black iron steps of the fire escape and climbed into her window. Like always her apartment was dark, she turned on the lamp next to her and the room lit up bathed in a soft white glow. It was a small one bedroom apartment, scarcely furnished, with very little decorating touches. To the average person it would even seem that no one lived there.

The only furniture in the room was a small worn leather couch, a wooden desk, and matching desk chair. The age of the apartment showed, flowered wallpaper was peeling from the walls, old and musty carpets were covering some of the hard wood floors. The room felt like it hadn't been touched since it was built. The door to her left was her bedroom and bathroom, to the right was a small kitchen. Whatever the age or decor of the room it didn't matter to her, she walked to the desk and sat down putting her bag on the floor next to her. She pulled a few books out and began doing her homework. A black cat with a crescent moon on its head walked out of the bedroom and stretched. She looked from the woman to the open window and sighed. She hopped on the desk and began to speak in an older feminine voice. "Serena I didn't hear you come in".

Serena smiled and stroked her head "Luna if you didn't already know I came in through the window you wouldn't have said anything."

Luna sighed "What have I told you about going to the rooftops during the day. What if…"

"…No one saw me and besides I had a good reason today".

"And that would be?"

"There was a man following me. He walked outside the crown arcade and saw me when I noticed he started to follow me. I decided to get out of sight."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Did it occur to you that he just wanted to say hello or see how you were?"

Serena shook her head "Why would he? It's like I know him or many people here".

"You don't know anyone here." Luna interjected.

Putting her pen down Serena looked seriously at Luna "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have been settled her almost a year now and all you do is go to school and study. I don't even know why you do that except to keep up appearances and learn about earth's history. You barely leave this apartment. You have no friends except me." Luna looked at Serena sadly.

Serena stood up and stretched "I go out."

Luna sighed frustrated these were times she wished she was human so she could throw up her arms in annoyance. "To jump the roof tops, train in the woods, or go to that meadow. Serena you can't be alone all the time".

Serena turned to Luna with anger and sadness in her eyes "I have to be alone Luna. I won't let people get close to me just to be killed again."

Before she could shed a tear Serena jumped out the window and to the roof. She was out of sight before Luna could get to the window sill. She shook her head "Oh Serena that was a thousand years ago. I wish you would forgive yourself."

Luna turned around when she felt a presence behind her. From the shadows of the room stepped a tall green haired woman holding a silver key shaped staff adored at the top with a red jewel in the center of a heart. She wore black knee high boots along with a black and white sailor suit and her hands were covered in white gloves and gold red tiara rested on her forehead. Her red eyes looked to the window sadly and she slowly kneeled in front of Luna who approached her and sat as well. Luna was the first to speak and she smiled as best a cat can. "Sailor Pluto, it's good to see you."

Sailor Pluto smiled. "It is good to see you as well Luna. How is the princess fairing on earth?"

Luna's face turned to sadness as she looked to Pluto "Her journeys have hardened her. I thought when coming to earth she would begin to soften and be the same princess albeit stronger and trained to lead when it was time but it seems the longer we are here..."

Sailor Pluto nodded knowingly. "Even with all my wisdom and sight I myself did not see how hard and withdrawn she would become. That is why I have come. I think there is still away to reach her and to do so it requires more of your memories restored to you."

Luna looked at Sailor Pluto in shock. "More...how is this possible?"

Pluto's expression was serious with a hint of sadness and guilt in her eyes. "Before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed there was an alliance per say that could have threatened to destroy the alliances of the silver millennium and bring war to a realm still rebuilding. Of course this alliance also could have brought everyone together as well but I am going off the point. I may be the keeper of time but I cannot see what is beyond certain paths when they are laid before your feet."

Luna looked confused and Sailor Pluto smiled. "Close your eyes and all will be clear." Luna did as requested and Sailor Pluto closed hers as well. She started glowing a dark green and the tiara that adorned her head was replaced by the symbol of Pluto. A white beam of light shot out from her symbol and connected with Luna's crescent moon. Images flashed in Luna's mind. Some faces she recognized but others were new, Memories that she never knew were broken suddenly connected in her mind.

* * *

_Luna looked at her queen with a sad expression. "Queen Serenity as always I respect your rule but are you sure you could not have let this play out."_

_Queen Serenity smiled sadly at Luna her white gown swaying as she walked towards her feline advisor. Her silver hair trailed behind her topped with two buns and on her forehead shone a bright golden crescent moon. The queen had a soft face with ivory skin, her deep blue eyes hardened as she knelt in front of Luna and spoke seriously. "They left us no choice Luna. The safety of our people comes before everything, even the happiness of my daughter. Once we learned that they continued seeing one another we had to act."_

_"But my Queen she loves him so and he her. Surely that..."_

_Queen Serenity raised her hand to silence Luna "Love is not all that is important and things very well could have all worked with happiness for all but as queen I do not have the luxury of taking risks with the lives our people. To which his father agreed, I made an agreement with earth the day my daughter was born finally resulting in a truce and peace for the Silver Millennium. I cannot break this without it resulting in war. His father may not have exactly the same burden as I but war has come and gone for his people and he cannot have his son in a relationship with the Princess of a realm his allies do not fully know or trust."_

_Luna sighed. "When she wakens she will be crushed and I know she will never love the earth prince as she loves him."_

_"She will not remember him nor he her. As the moon shines in the sky tonight the crystal will glow and the memory of this love will soon fade from their minds and anyone who knew of it. A step I did not want to take but necessary if peace was to endure, a secret that only his father and I will carry. Serenity will move on and do what her duty commands, in time she will learn to love the earth prince like she did him."_

* * *

The memory faded and Luna opened her eyes. She stared at Sailor Pluto in shock and Pluto looked at Luna with sadness in her eyes. "They did not expect that I would also carry these memories for a time that they would be needed, even removed memories need a home."

Luna was still in shock at the memories and could only think of one thing. "And they are needed now?"

Pluto nodded. "As you know I have watched the princesses journey and the longer she is alone the more a lurking uncontrollable power within her grows. She herself could become a danger to the universe and what lies beyond unless someone can reach her. He could but he has fallen into a darkness he cannot find his way out of. He sees no light or hope and only feels pain and loss much like Serenity. Reuniting them could set right both of their paths. Now I must depart, he has been returned to his realm with his brother where he will face punishment for his crimes."

"Will you restore the princess's memories of him as well?"

"No Luna. He will fall to earth this night as the full moon shines but he will be a shell of who he once was and would only prove to devastate her. I will see to it he falls to her. They must connect a new before the old will return to them. I gave you these memories so that when he comes she does not discard him as she has anyone that has tried to get to know her."

Luna nodded in understanding and then looked to Pluto and smiled "I you were forbidden to interfere?"

Pluto looked out the window with a guilty expression. "It is not as forbidden as you might think. My duty is to see that the balance is kept and destiny remains on course. Serenity is my princess destined to be a queen and I will not see her destiny fall into darkness." She turned and quietly spoke "I am certain that if I had stepped in all those years ago much pain and sorrow could have been avoided."

With a wave of her staff and a flash of green light she was gone. Luna stared at the spot where Sailor Pluto had been and let it all sink in. Then as Luna saw the moon rising she jumped to the window sill and left to find her mistress. She jumped from the rooftops and searched Serena's usual training spots but she wasn't there. Then Luna thought of one more place she could be and started to make her way to the forest and the hidden meadow where Serena seemed to find some peace. She ran as fast as she could, if the princess was already there she must be sure she stays there.


	2. Kindred Spirits Reunited Chapter 2

**Kindred Spirits Reunited**

By: MoonGoddess

Author Note: Welcome back! I hope you like it so far. Please review I love to hear what people think.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon or Marvel. A few others characters to be introduced later are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

**Chapter Two**

_A tall thin young man walked angrily through the golden halls of the palace until he was outside. He had had enough of his father's constant praise of his big brother. He continued to walk the familiar steps to his favorite place in this realm. His "hollow" as he liked to think of it. His knee high black boots crushed the fallen leaves under his feet as he walked the familiar path and his green cape caught on a few wayward branches along the way. He wore golden armor covering a green tunic and black leather pants. His shoulders were broad and his raven hair came down slightly past them. His face was pale with thin lips and he had dark green eyes that held sadness in them he could no longer hide. "A little further" he thought to himself and then he would be free to release his held in emotions. _

_As he entered his place he sighed with relief and sat on a mossy log. He looked around and smiled, he didn't know why he felt such peace looking at the various trees and flowers that grew here. Then it him, it was his. No one else knew of this place, it was one thing he had that he didn't have to share and he could truly be himself. He just wished he didn't have to be himself alone. He thought back to what he had just left, his father berating him for his lack of interest in battle training and focusing on books and spells. Something he had heard his entire life but today he thought he might scream when his father announced his big brother would someday be crowned king and would need him to be his faithful warrior, faithful servant felt more like it. Just thinking about it enraged him and his white hands formed fists that made his knuckles even whiter, he would always be stuck in that shadow, a forgotten prince._

_He held his head in his hands and let a single tear slip down his cheek, did no one think him special enough for greatness. As the tear slipped from his cheek and fell to the ground he saw a green glow out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a green round portal in front of him. He stood up and walked to it curiously, he had certainly seen these before he even made them, much to his father's dismay, but never here. He shivered and something inside him told him to go. He closed his eyes and slowly recited a spell he knew well in case the annoying gatekeeper was watching. Where ever he ended up he did want him to know as he would surely tell his king. He stepped forward and into the vortex. It closed around him and found himself walking through a dark void filled with harsh winds that threatened to blow him away. He gritted his teeth and continued forward till after what felt like hours he saw another green vortex and stepped through. _

_Once on the other side he found himself in an unknown wooded area. He was surrounded by lovely cherry trees and red roses all in full bloom. The grass under feet was a lush green and light wind rustled his hair. Everything felt peaceful and he noticed the tension of the day lifting as he breathed in the air. As he began to step forward and explore he wondered aloud. "Have I wondered into a dream?"_

_Then he heard it, a small gasp, he looked and saw her. She slowly stood up slightly scared. As she stood to her full height which was still much shorter then him he took in the sight before him. She had ivory skin that seemed to glow and golden blond hair that fell to the ground from two strange buns on her head. She was wearing a flowing white gown with gold trim on the bodice. On her forehead she bore a strange crescent moon symbol but her eyes were what struck him most about her. They were deep blue and held innocence. She was like no woman he had ever seen before she was an angel. He noticed her slight fear of him and bowed his head. "Please do not fear me, I mean you know harm." _

_She did not speak but instead slowly approached him. She had never seen anyone like him before his armor was foreign as well as his pale skin. She looked at his face and stared into his eyes, they were a deep green that she could get lost in. She continued to stare into his eyes and he noticed hers turn a darker shade of blue. He felt like she was looking deeper into him then anyone ever had. After a moment her eyes returned to normal and she smiled. "I do not fear you. You startled me is all, please come."_

_She took his hand and was slightly shocked by its coldness. She led him to where she had been sitting under a beautiful cherry tree and motioned for him to sit. He sat across from her and they were silent for a few moments taking each other. "Where did you come from?" She asked him curiously._

_"I come from a place called Asgard."_

_She looked confused. "I have heard of it but how in the name of the moon did you get here?"_

_"I do not know for I do not know where I am." He smiled at her slightly._

_She smiled back "You have come to the Moon Kingdom."_

_Before he could react she suddenly stood in alarm and he saw the fear in her face as she got up and started pushing him back to the still open portal. "Please you must go."_

_"But why, I just got here." He asked curiously._

_"Please they are looking for me and getting closer. I do not want them to find this place and if they find you I do not know what they will do." She looked at him pleadingly. _

_He stood to his full height and his features stood tough. "Who's coming for you? Are you a prisoner? I can protect you."_

_She shook her head. "Now this is my home but I ran out on my lessons and they have come to bring me back. Please go..." she took her hand in his and with strength he would have never thought possible she pushed him into the portal and was gone. Not being prepared this time he was sucked back through and landed hard back in his hollow. He stood as the portal closed and he looked sadly at where it had been, he didn't even know her name. He closed his fists and felt a small pain in his left hand. He opened his hand and saw a small golden earring in his palm. He smiled and closed his hand gently around it. No matter what it took he would figure out how to get back to her. As he turned everything began to fade into darkness. _

* * *

In a dark cold room a man began to stir. He winced in pain as he suddenly sat straight up, he put a hand to his throbbing head and tried to hold on to the dream. He turned to see what had caused the small pain in his back and as he looked a glint of gold caught his eye. There on the cot was a small golden earring. He took it gently and put it back in his chest pocket where it belonged. He didn't know why but the small trinket gave him comfort and no matter what he had always kept it safe. He thought back to his dream, it had felt so real, he wanted to hold onto it and replay it but it quickly began to fade from his mind as he was fully awake.

He swung his long legs over the cot he was on and placed his feet on the floor. His muscles were stiff and still healing. "That big green oaf, was all that smashing really necessary?" He thought to himself angrily. He sighed and looked around his surroundings. The room around him was made of stone that hummed with enchantments made to keep him from escaping Loki also noticed it made him heal a lot slower as well. Normally even with the pounding he took he would have fully healed in a week or two. The cell was cold and felt damp. There was little furniture aside from the cot he currently sat on and a small table with a chair. The only source of light in the room came from a hole in the door so the guards could look in on him, enchant him food or inform him that they were entering. He did not know how long he had been kept here, waiting. He assumed it had been at least a month but it could have been years and no one would tell him. No one came to see him save for the guards who were ordered to. Other than them his father had forbidden all others to see him. He had seen his father when he was returned here but was ordered to this cell as is punishment was decided.

His face turned cold as he stood at the thought of his father and brother who returned him to this cursed realm. He was angry at his father but oh how he hated his big brother. Always the arrogant fool, the shadow he could never escape. He thought of everyone who had wronged him and he felt hatred for them all but as he thought a small voice in his head spoke up. It was a soft and gentle voice of woman he was unfamiliar with but knew he had heard before. "Have you gone too far? Do you think you crossed one too many lines? The people you think of may have ignored, berated, and even harmed you yes but you did not extract your revenge on them but on innocents who had done nothing."

If that were true why then had he felt such a need for vengeance and destruction? The more he thought the more he felt guilt for the blood of the dead that was on his hands. Even though his hands were free from color and pale he could still see it. It dripped like a tipped over bottle of wine with only a small amount left. He tried to shake these thoughts from his mind. Then he heard that same voice. "I do not fear you."

He stopped pacing as the words played slowly in his head. Who had said this to him? His mother? He nodded his head. She must have, he was jerked out of his thoughts by the opening of the door to his cell.

* * *

In a golden bedchamber a man and woman were arguing. The same argument they had been having since Thor and Loki returned. The room seemed to shudder and darken as the mood did. The woman was older with brown hair tied up in bun. She wore a gold gown and sighed loudly as she spoke with her husband. "Odin please listen…"

Odin looked at his wife and heaved a great sigh. "Do you think I have not been Frigga? I have listened to everyone who has spoken to me. We have not stopped discussing it since…"

Frigga interrupted. "We will keep discussing it until you tell me what you have decided."

Odin sat down in a chair beside the large bed and put a hand to his head. "You will know my decision when I have made it." He sighed again. "Thor told me today that the jotuns have threatened war against us if swift and lethal justice is not taken."

Frigga took the chair across from him. She took his hand in hers and spoke softly. "You can't honestly tell me that you would execute him to appease them, he is your son."

Odin looked at her wearily. "But he is not my son…he's…"

"He is your son Odin, you have always said so."

Odin nodded. "I have but do you not remember that he killed his father, their king, right here in this room."

"He was protecting you."

Odin stood angrily. "And why did I need protection?"

Frigga was about to speak but Odin cut her off. "Because while I was in the Odinsleep, Loki…My son…allowed the frost giants into Asgard…into this chamber. Even our people have said he deserves death, how do I spare him and then ask our people to go to battle?"

Odin sighed and Frigga put her head in her hands letting her tears fall. She had failed to protect him and he had fallen into such darkness but, Loki was a man not a child in need of protection. She laughed at herself through tears, he had been a child for some time now and he had to be held responsible for his actions. Son or not she understood that Odin, her king, could not sacrifice the lives of the innocent. As she thought Odin spoke softly. "We will not continue this discussion anymore Loki must answer for the crimes he has committed and the lives lost and he for them today." He turned to the door. "Guard!"

The door behind them opened at once and a guard clad in gold armor entered. He bowed to Odin and waited for his orders. Odin spoke in a serious tone. "Get the prisoner Loki and bring him to my private chamber. There I will pass sentence."

The guard nodded his head and swiftly left the room closing the door behind him. Frigga stood and looked at her husband placing a hand to his cheek. "I will go and get Thor; he will want to be there for you, and for his brother."

She left the room and Odin stood silent for several moments. He thought about Loki and everything that had let them up to now and anger flared in him.

* * *

Loki quickly washed away any emotion that was on his face and looked as two guards with stone expressions entered his cell. They approached him and one spoke in a dull voice. "We are to take you to the Kings Chamber."

He cocked his head. "Really? And who may I ask has requested my presence?"

"The All-Father is ready to pass sentence."

The guards flanked him one in front and one behind as they lead him from his cell. As they exited four more guards flanked him on his left and right sides. A satisfied smile crept on to his face. They feared him, feared what he had become and how powerful he was. As they approached the doors to his father's chambers a lump rose in his throat, his fate had been decided and while he felt deep anger toward his father he was no fool, he feared him and the power that could come crashing down against him. Two guards opened each door and they entered the large room. The guard in front of him spoke. "Odin All Father as requested we have brought for sentence..." there was a short pause "Loki."


	3. Kindred Spirits Reunited Chapter 3

**Kindred Spirits Reunited**

By: MoonGoddess

**Author Note -** Sorry for the cliffhanger, I originally wrote one chapter but realized it was better cut into two. Please review!

**Disclaimer -** You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon or Marvel. A few others characters to be introduced later are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

**Chapter Three**

At the end of a broken rainbow bridge a large dark man stood. He was clad in gold and black armor. Under his helmet his eyes glowed white and he held a large sword that held no real use to him at the moment. He raised his sword ready for battle when there was a flash of green light, when it died down he saw standing before him was a woman he knew of but had never met. He lowered his sword and bowed his head. "Guardian Pluto, how is it that I did not see you coming?"

Pluto bowed her head in respect and looked at him seriously. "Heimdall, you may not remember but I exist outside of the nine realms. I am beyond your sight. Now please, I do not have much time. I understand Odin will pass sentence on Loki in a few moments."

Heimdall nodded "The prisoner has just entered his chambers."

Pluto raised an eyebrow. "You do not call him by his name."

"He tried to destroy me I will not dignify this by speaking his name."

"I see. I know the choices before Odin and even though he has not made it known to anyone he has made his choice...he will execute Loki."

Heimdall nodded firmly agreeing with his king but saying nothing. Pluto continued "I intend to stop this."

"You dare challenge the All Father?"

"I do and when a new sentence is passed you must not tell anyone what becomes of Loki. You must keep whatever you see to yourself. Until such time as the information or location of Loki is needed. There also could come a time that Loki calls to you and if he does you must answer."

Heimdall thought for a moment and spoke harshly. "My duty is to the king of Asgard. If he asks I cannot deny him. Even if the fallen prince were to call on me with no bi-frost I cannot answer."

Pluto spoke equally harshly. "You know very well that the bi-frost is not the only way to the other realms and with the relic that was brought back with Loki you can certainly answer his call. As for your duty to Asgard and your king, you have a higher duty to your post as a gatekeeper and fellow keeper of the balance of destiny to which we belong. As the keeper of time I am ordering you to say nothing of Loki to anyone even if it is your king who asks you."

Defeated, Heimdall nodded his eyes still harsh looking at her. She knew he was furious but she could not bother herself with his feelings right now. With a wave of her staff she was gone and Heimdall once again watched, curious as to her next move and stared into space as Loki came to the front of his mind and he thought he saw a slight green glow in one of the shadows of the room.

* * *

Sailor Pluto stealthily appeared in the chamber and stood in the shadows. She had only been here a few times in her long existence and she smiled as she remembered how each time it was not to bring Odin or kings before him good tidings. Her attention was drawn to the front of the room as the doors opened. She watched silently as the scene unfolded before her.

Loki was lead to the middle of the room as he looked around he realized it was different then he remembered. It was empty of any of its usual furniture and books and its golden walls were slightly dimmed. The only light in the room was a fire in the fireplace. Loki knew this room usually reflected his father's mood and from the sight before him it did not look good for him. Something happened in front of him and the guards who had flanked him quickly left the room and the doors closed behind them. In front of Loki stood three people he recognized oh so well. To the left was his mother Frigga, dressed in a golden gown. Her usual long hair done up a royal bun, he looked at her and she gave him a sad smile. He looked away as he could not bear to see that she had been crying.

To the right stood Thor looking proud but sad. He was wearing his full silver armor and red cape. His blonde hair was unkempt and longer than Loki remembered. In his right hand he held Mjolnir, the powerful hammer given to him to protect. Thor looked directly at Loki and gave him a sad smile. Loki saw the unshed tears in Thor's eyes and looked away again. A knot formed in his stomach and what could be in store for him that would make both his mother and Thor, who he couldn't remember ever seeing shed a tear, shed them now.

In the middle of the two stood Odin, he was dressed in his kingly gold armor although he did not wear his helmet. His silver hair and beard were longer and Loki saw slight sadness in his eye but mostly he saw anger, anger he could not ever remember seeing in him before. As he stood holding Gungnir in his right hand, Loki could sense his father's anger. It radiated through the room like a dense fog. Odin's voice was low as he spoke. "Loki...you have caused unspeakable chaos and death…not only in your home of Asgard but also on Jotunheim killing their king and causing the destruction of the bifrost as well as Midgard where you attempted to wage a war and declare your dominance over the mortals who dwell there. For the past month I have spoken with many. Some..." he looked to Frigga and Thor. "Believe that banishment is just and a chance for you to redeem yourself."

Odin paused and Loki found himself slightly relieved at finally knowing how long he had been in that cell. He was brought out of his thoughts as Odin continued. "However, I believe that banishment will teach you nothing. You were reckless, selfish and cruel. You have caused chaos, injury, and death to many. You killed the king of a land that now threatens us with war if we do not act."

Loki was slightly shocked but knew that Odin always thought this of him now he just had a reason to speak it. So if he wasn't going to be banished then what, brought to that cell to live alone forever? Several options floated through his mind and each less appealing than the one before but he could not have thought he would ever hear what was to come next. Odin's voiced boomed louder as he continued. "Therefore I...Odin All Father...with the power passed down to me by my father's sentence you...to death...to be carried out immediately."

Loki stood stunned and wanted to say something, do something, anything to stop what was about to happen but he froze as Odin raised Gungnir above him and powered to strike, he knew it was over. Lightening sizzled through the room and all Loki could do was close his eyes and hope it was quick. Frigga stood like stone tears falling from her eyes but not looking away. She wanted to scream and throw herself in front of him but she knew that she could not; Odin was king and she his queen. Thor unlike his mother looked away and shed the tears he had been holding in.

As the power peaked Odin thrusted his arm forward and as the lightening left Gungnir to everyone's surprise a bright green light filled the room. A new powerful voice filled the room "Pluto Deadly Scream!"

A black ball of energy shot out from a corner of the room and collided with the lightening and as it did a white hot light filled the room. Everyone shielded their eyes and as it died down Odin was shocked to see a woman with dark green hair standing between himself and Loki. She lowered her staff and as he looked at her realization hit Odin. He had only met her once before and his face hardened, he was not going to like anything she had to say to him. Sailor Pluto hardened her face as she stood protectively in front of Loki and spoke in steely tone. "Lower Gungnir Odin; there will be no execution today."

Frigga let out a shocked gasp as Thor stood frozen where he stood. He could not remember a stranger ever daring to order his father like that. Odin stood with Gungnir still pointed at Loki; he stared fuming at Sailor Pluto but said nothing but none in the room were more shocked then Loki. He let out the breath he had been holding and wondered who this weirdly dressed woman was that shielded him from death and now seemed to be protecting him. He could not think of anyone that would want to help him, except his mother and she was going to allow Odin to kill him. Tears threatened to spill at this thought but he held them back and continued to watch. Odin finally found his voice and was about to speak when Thor snapped out of his shock and quickly approached her holding Mjolnir threateningly "How dare you, do you not know to whom it is you speak?"

Sailor Pluto stood with no emotion on her face. "I do know to whom I speak Thor and I would like to speak with him if you would kindly return to your place beside him."

Loki couldn't help the amused smile that broke on his face at Thor's bewildered expression and as Thor was about to speak again Odin put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Thor immediately moved to stand behind him. Odin stepped closer and was now face to face with Sailor Pluto. His voice threatened to break with anger as he spoke. "Sailor Pluto, this is my realm where I am king. I have passed sentence and intend to carry it out."

Sailor Pluto showed no fear and spoke her next worlds slowly and calmly. "As I said before, there will be no execution Odin All Father. Loki is under my protection and will live."

Loki was at the same time shocked and amused as someone, a woman no less, stood fearlessly against Odin who growled in anger. "Thor, take your mother and leave us."

Thor was about to protest but seeing his father's face thought better of it and took his mother in his arms and led her out of the room. On their way out Frigga made it a point to look eye to eye with Sailor Pluto who looked at her and Frigga let out a small smile and mouthed "Thank You." Sailor Pluto gave the smallest nod. Loki saw the exchange and dared to look his mother in the eye, they did not have to speak words as he saw the love reflected back at him. A tear fell down his cheek as the door closed behind him. He turned his attention back to Odin and Sailor Pluto who seemed to have forgotten he was behind her. He was very interested to see what would happen next. With Frigga and Thor gone Odin turned his attention back to Sailor Pluto. "Take care how you speak to me; I am not beyond attacking a woman who would so treasonously speak."

Sailor Pluto's voice was still even as she spoke. "You could attack me, you could very well kill me but then you would be no better than the son you want to punish with death. For my death at your hand would bring a war you cannot hope to win by one you have wronged before" Pluto lowered her voice to a whisper "she has become more powerful than any that came before her."

At this mention Odin fell silent and the image of a woman with golden blonde hair came to his mind, he was not sure how this was possible since he thought her dead. Pluto nodded "You know of whom I speak had it not been for the actions taken long ago two destines may very well have gone the way of light instead of the dark paths chosen."

Loki was slightly annoyed now. Odin seemed to know what this woman was talking about while he had no clue and she spoke in puzzles that even he, with his cunning and word savvy, could not figure out. Odin swallowed hard. "You seem to think yourself all knowing and almighty but as I recall you did not interfere when destruction came upon them. You would have had us wage war on the chance that...I cannot change the past no more than Loki can and his actions are far more severe than mine. What would you have me do? Slap him on the wrist and send him to bed with no supper! He is man not a child and has tried to wage war on three different realms!"

"There was nothing I could do to stop the destruction; some things unfortunately cannot be stopped no matter how horrible they are that is the way of destiny. You are right the past cannot be changed; it is the future I am here to protect. I am well aware of what Loki has done and all I ask is that you give him the same chance you gave Thor. Who, if you recall escalated what transpired with the frost giants. Loki may be a man but his actions are the actions of a hurt child longing for affection and his father's attention. Banish him to earth, give him the second chance you have always withheld from him and given to Thor."

Odin thought for several moments and sighed. "Say I do as you ask what should become of him if he turns from the right path and causes more chaos and madness?"

Sailor Pluto had expected this question and was prepared with the answer. "Wipe his mind, lock his memories and powers away until a time he is worthy of them."

From behind Pluto Loki was about to speak in protest after hearing that his memories and powers would be taken from him but before he could Pluto turned and looked at him seriously. "It would be best if you remained silent." She turned back to Odin. "If after all that he still turns to destruction then he is truly beyond saving and I will not interfere in your punishment of him." Loki decided silence was better after all.

Odin nodded begrudgingly. "Very well. As you seem to have left me with no choice we will try things your way, for now. You are playing a very dangerous game Sailor Pluto; I pray that it will not be for nothing."

Sailor Pluto said nothing but nodded and with a wave of her staff she was gone as quickly as she arrived. Loki swallowed hard; he tried to make sense of everything that had just happened but was stopped when he saw the anger welling up inside his father once more. He knew Odin did not like being made to look a fool and even though he was spared execution he feared he would not be spared the eruption that threatened to consume the room in which he stood.

* * *

Luna ran as fast as her legs could carry her as the moon quickly rose in the sky, night was coming and she had to get to Serena. She finally entered the forest and ran to the familiar path that Serena called her "Secret Garden". It was more like a small forest meadow and Luna wondered how no one else ever seemed to be there. Luna smiled and wondered if this place was not as naturally occurring as it seemed to be. Luna walked closer and sighed in relief when she saw Serena sitting under a willow tree. Willow trees surrounded the area and the entrance seemed to be guarded by a curtain of ivy. There was a small lake that reflected the moon and the rest of the area was grass and clear except for the one tree in the center. As Luna approached she began to wonder who she would ever convince Serena to care for the man that was about to drop in on them. As she thought she quietly spoke to Serena. "I am sorry for upsetting you it was not my intention."

Serena turned and smiled sadly. "It's ok Luna. I know you are only trying to help."

Luna nuzzled into Serena and then sat in front of her. "I don't want you to live all your long life with no one."

"I have you Luna and that is one friend more than I had when I came to earth. You forget I spent the years after the moon's destruction alone." Serena looked past the moon in the sky thinking of the other places she had gone. She dismissed her thoughts and turned back to Luna. "I do not need anyone else."

Luna sighed. "You have said it yourself, the Negaverse is no more, after your mother destroyed them on the moon you saw to it that anything left was destroyed and that is why you decided to settle here. There are no more battles to be fought. Princess it is time for you to let your heart heal. Seek out friends, a lover maybe?"

Serena shook her head and Luna felt something break in her. She was tired of having the same discussion and now she was going to let her anger out and maybe she thought this was the opening she needed before he arrived. She jumped out in front of Serena claws bared in anger. "Day after day you wallow in self pity and guilt. Not wanting to get close to anyone for fear they will be hurt. Your mother sent you to Sailor Pluto so that you could survive. Do you think this is why your mother saved you?"

Serena looked at Luna coldly. "Why did she save me then Luna? Why was I so special that I deserved to be the only one spared while others were slaughtered? What about Raye, Amy, Lita, or Mina and all the other people that inhabited the planet kingdoms. I was about to be sent away why not them?" Serena stood in anger and looked to the moon tears streaming down her cheeks. "They all died and yet I was protected. Have you ever been to the planets? Seen the devastation? I have seen it all. I couldn't fight well back then so I trained and I trained. I traveled to the farthest planet and began to work my way back. I killed everything and everyone that pledged loyalty to the Negaverse. After 1000 years of training and fighting I am more powerful than any sailor scout before me. I do not need anyone else and I will never let anyone else die for nothing…"

Luna had heard enough she jumped and slashed Serena across her arm. Once she landed she immediately regretted what she had done but looked to Serena who was too shocked to speak. "Now you listen to me. None of them died for nothing. They all died fighting for what they believed in and that is never nothing. Your mother could only save one and she made a choice to send you away so you could survive to become the strong warrior you say you are and rebuild a new court to protect the future and maybe bring peace. Had she saved everyone she would have saved the evil as well. You have to stop carrying the weight of the dead and move forward a thousand years is long enough."

Serena held her arm and stood for several moments before she spoke "I'm sorry Luna. I know you're right. I have been alone for so long, I grew up with the other scouts. They were a part of my family and they all died." Serena began to cry finally releasing the sadness she had been holding onto for so long. Luna walked up to her and rubbed her head under Serena's chin. "Do you love your mother?"

Serena looked to Luna "Of course Luna."

"Every day that you run away from the happiness she so wished for, you disgrace her and everyone else that died that day."

Serena was silent and thought about everything Luna. Luna sighed with relief, maybe she had gotten through, maybe this was the start of getting her princess back. Serena sighed and looked at Luna with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I know you're right Luna but I fear that it is when my guard is down that begin to build a life that…" She sighed "Can we please not discuss this anymore tonight?"

Luna nodded and turned to watch the moon rise with Serena in silence. After a few hours Serena stood to stretch. "I think it is time we go home Luna. It's getting late and I'm..."

Before she could finish lightening suddenly struck in the sky and dark black clouds covered the small area in darkness. More lightening struck and Serena picked up Luna and placed her on a branch out of harm's way. Luna sighed in relief and thought Pluto was cutting it awfully close. Serena sensed this was not a natural storm; it came too quickly and seemed to only be over them. A crash of thunder boomed and more lightening cracked as an unnaturally green funnel formed in the sky. Serena stood planted where she was ready for whatever was about to happen.


	4. Kindred Spirits Reunited Chapter 4

**Kindred Spirits Reunited**

By: MoonGoddess

**Author Note -** Sorry for the delay in updating. I had to go back and change a couple things in the first chapters. I would suggest rereading them just to catch up to what I changed. As I started to plot out where things were going to go I realized it was going in a place I didn't want it to. I know a lot about Sailor Moon but as I go I definitely doing a lot of research since I don't know much about Thor Characters and trying to marry the idea that those lands coexisted but were still separate. There is so much information out there that I am kind of mixing the Myth and Marvel as far as Thor characters. Since Sailor Moon is after all anime/magna based the information on Thor characters is mostly coming from their Marvel versions. This is definitely not an easy story to write, a lot of characters to learn about, balance and stay somewhat true to the essence of the character but I love it. Please review!

**Story Note -** To those wondering Queen Serenity only destroyed the Negaverse attacking the moon. Beryl, Metalia, and so forth, Serena defeated various monsters that survived and were still alive on the other planets but rest assured there are still Negaverse threats out there they have just been hiding and waiting. As far as powers for characters go you can definitely go different ways depending on what you read I am trying to best to stay with powers you know for characters but some may change or have something in addition. Frigga has been the hardest to write I think because not much is known about her.

**Disclaimer -** You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon or Marvel. A few others characters to be introduced later are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

**Chapter Four**

Odin stared at Loki anger still raging inside him at what had just happened. His rule had been undermined and not even by someone who lived in the realms. He thought for several moments and finally heaved a sigh. His word had been given and there was nothing he could do about that. Perhaps they all saw something in Loki that in his rage he did not. He looked at Loki and spoke in a low tone. "You must be relieved by the events that just transpired here."

Loki wasn't sure if he should answer but cleared his throat and spoke in a near whisper. "Well, Yes I am..."

He almost continued with a witty after thought about death not exactly agreeing with him but thought better of it, now was not the time to press his luck. He was grateful to Sailor Pluto for getting his life spared but he thought it might have been over kill to have his memory wiped as well. His powers were one thing but his memories. He again wanted to say something in protest of it but thought silence was a better course of action. After all he was getting to keep his life and Pluto had said he could earn them back although how he would accomplish that he did not know. Odin slowly approached Loki and as he got closer Loki could feel power radiating off him and the room grew a bit darker with each step he took. Finally Odin was just a few inches from him and spoke slowly choosing his words carefully. "You may very well be capable of redemption Loki and while I loathe my rule being undermined I have given my word." Odin's voice grew and seemed to boom in the small room. "For your crimes against the realms you are hear by banished from Asgard with only your name and this."

Odin raised his left hand and held it over Loki's chest. Loki held back screams as he felt a pain like he had never experienced before. He looked down as part of his tunic in the middle of his chest was burned away and his flesh was seared with the symbol of a two headed serpent curled into an "S" shape with chains looped around the heads. Odin lowered his hand and tapped Gungnir on the floor causing a black portal to open behind Loki. Lightening struck and thunder boomed around the room. Loki slowly felt himself slipping away and weakening as the pain on his chest grew the burn getting hotter than he thought possible. He wanted to scream but had no voice or air in his throat to do so. Odin continued "One serpent head shall hold your memories, the other will hold the powers of Loki. Should you prove yourself worthy the serpents heads shall be unlocked, your memories and powers restored to you and symbol erased from your flesh. You will fall to Midgard a mortal man feeling the pain that you have caused which no magic will stop or heal. I Odin All Father now...cast you out."

Odin lifted Gungnir and with a bang struck it on the ground. Without warning Loki was thrown backward into the portal falling into darkness. The portal closed behind him and the lightening subsided, the room beginning to shine golden again. Slowly things begin to return to normal around Odin with books and furniture taking shape . He sat quietly in a chair in front of the fireplace putting Gungnir next to him. He heard light foot steps behind him but didn't turn around as Frigga continued to walk and knelt in front of him smiling slightly. "Why do we keep Heimdall if you are just going to create portals yourself?"

Odin did not smile at her attempt to lighten the mood and continued to stare foreword into the fire. Finally he sighed and spoke tiredly. "I should have known you were there. You know as well as I that it takes much of my energy to create those portals when I am so close to the Odinsleep"

Frigga looked at the spot where Loki had stood. "Do you really beleive he is beyond saving or were you just appeasing the other realms so that Asgard would be safe while you slept? You know that Thor will protect this realm with all that he has."

Odin looked at Frigga seriously. "I have faith in you and you have faith in him. You did not see him when he was returned from Midgard, he has a darkness in him..."

Frigga placed a hand to Odin's cheek "As do we all. Even the most innocent can be pushed to darkness given the right circumstances. Loki can achieve greatness and be a force for good, I have faith in that and you should to besides..." She paused for a moment. "She saw it in him."

Odin looked at her surprised. "How do you know of her?"

Frigga smiled. "You and Queen Serenity may have made others forget but I have always known of her. If you search your mind you will see that he fell into darkness after you and she pulled them apart." Odin was about to speak but she put her hand up. "I hold no anger over that, you did what you thought best. You are a brilliant strategist my husband and given the choice between avoiding a war and the happiness of a couple in love you will always avoid a war. Because power over the universal equalizer has always been beyond your control and remains one thing you have never fully understood the power of. He had always been a different child, a trickster and not interested in fostering his physical prowess but his magical power. After her you changed towards him, pushed him aside and lifted Thor up. No one can stand in that shadow alone and not fall."

Odin fell silent and nodded slowly in agreement. "Maybe you are right. I never understood him, he has always been yours since I brought him here, then hers, maybe he wasn't the only one harboring jealousy."

Frigga smiled and took the seat next to her husband. They sat for several moments and as Frigga reflected on the day's events a wave of cold washed over her as she looked to Odin with fear in her eyes. Odin looked at her and as he was about to ask what suddenly troubled her she spoke. "We have sent Loki to Midgard completely vulnerable. What if the people that captured him before catch sight of him or." Her voice became lower. "What if the ones Thor spoke of who gave Loki the scepter and army to command seek him out for his failure?"

She was shaking now, Odin moved closer to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and brought her face to his. He tried to speak in a comforting tone. "I have thought of such things. Shield, as Thor called them, will not know he is there and there for will have no need to look. Midgard is a large realm and wherever he ends up he will be a needle in a very large haystack. As for the other that you speak of, with his army destroyed he will not do anything now. With no pawns at his command he will take time to regroup and when he is ready we will be as well. For now he will be safe."

Odin rose from his chair and extended his hand to his wife. She took it and he held her to him for a moment before wiping the tear from her cheek. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek tenderly. He smiled slightly and together they exited the room. It was time to let Thor and others know what had happened. Soon he would fall into the Odinsleep and Thor would rule till he awoke. He knew some would be upset with the events that transpired but it was done, Loki was gone and only time would tell what would become of him.

* * *

It felt like he was falling forever in darkness and as he fell he felt more and more pain. Every muscle in his body was on fire and every bone felt broken. He screamed but could not hear it over the wind that sucked him down. He tried to distract himself from the pain by trying to hold on to a memory any memory but found he had none. He searched his mind for some speck of knowledge but all he could find was his name. Then there was only pain and his mind went blank as he screamed and tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't know why this was happening to him and he wished for death, begged for it to take him. As his eyes began to close he saw a green glow coming closer as he plummeted, it was getting bigger until finally he reached it. He let out an agonizing scream as he passed through the portal. He heard the thunder and saw the lightening as the green funnel carried him down. Then all went dark as he hit the ground with a thud and the pain in his broken body overwhelmed him. The last thing he thought he saw was a streak of blond coming towards him.

* * *

At the time gate Sailor Pluto sat tiredly. She gave a satisfied sigh as the familiar grey fog surrounded her. She had done what she set out to do, one last thing to be done but she could not act quite yet. She did not have to wait long as she felt the portal being opened. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she began to glow green as she guided Loki through the portal. She cringed as she could sense the immense pain he was in but could do nothing to help. Finally she felt her and slowly opened the other end of the portal. After he was through she closed the portal and gave an exhausted sigh. The green glow fading and the fog growing dense around her. She had sent him to Serena now it was up to Luna. From then only time would tell, there were too many choices now. So many paths that Pluto could not see what was to come next. From behind her Pluto heard a soft but angry voice. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Pluto turned not surprised to see the spirit of Queen Serenity floating behind her. She looked like she always had except now she had silver wings. Sailor Pluto bowed her head to her queen who bowed back. "I am doing what I think is right my queen."

"As we all have done. As time goes by you seem to think us all wrong and that you being the keeper of time will always be right. Do you think yourself above us?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head and held an even tone. "Of course I do not. You better than anyone know the price the keeper of time pays. I had to watch the destruction of my family, friends and allies as the silver millennium was destroyed. I also watched when Odin and yourself did what you thought was best. Rarely do I interfere and now as time moves on your daughters heart grows cold and I..."

"I have seen it and I understand, how is anyone supposed to be the same when they are the only ones to survive a massacre. The guilt alone could have crushed her but my daughter is strong and uses her feelings to make her stronger. She has become powerful, more powerful even then you thought she would."

Pluto nodded. " It was always her destiny to survive and yes she is powerful however her power does not come from love or happiness like her ancestors. It comes from immense sadness and anger. I fear that if she continues on this path she may find herself in a darkness with no light in sight, a threat to all..."

Again Queen Serenity interrupted. "You have seen this?"

"I have not seen it but I can feel it, the power of the crystal is tainted, she is tainted. As you know, time is fluid always moving and changing but with each choice she makes her true destiny becomes further out of reach."

Queen Serenity floated in silence and Sailor Pluto continued. "I have tried to reach her but she resents me for my part in getting her off the moon. Luna could have better results but... "

"Is that why you are trying so hard to bring him back to her?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "It is. As I told Odin I cannot change the past but I am trying to protect the future."

Queen Serenity looked at Sailor Pluto hopefully. "And this Asgardian prince, you think he is the one to reach her?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "I believe he may be the only one who can however...he has no memories."

"Neither does she, I helped make that so, you know that."

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "No my queen. His mind is blank. I knew Odin would never send Loki to Serenity as he was but if he was a mortal with no memories there was little risk that..."

"Little risk?" Queen Serenity said in a louder tone. "This is nothing but risk."

Sailor Pluto sighed. "I am aware of the that my queen, I meant little risk to earth, but it is done. Have faith in your daughter, in him, and in the love they share. Princess Serenity has the chance to have all the happiness you wished for her when you sent her from the moon. Now my queen I must rest and you have spent far more time here then you should."

"I pray in the name of the moon that everything works out as you hope and your actions have not had consequences you did not see." With that Queen Serenity was gone. Sailor Pluto sat for a moment closing her eyes then she waved her staff. She opened her eyes and saw the rivers of time before her. She watched as the world turned and hoped that she had acted in time to save the future from destruction.

* * *

The wind blew hard and whipped the hooded figures cloak in the air. It was cold and snow blew hard on the icy realm but the figure moved on. The figure growled in annoyance, so much for a straight teleport. How was I so off? the figure thought. It pulled it's cloak closer continuing to walk until finally in the distance the entrance to a cave could be seen. It glowed blue in the snow and the entry peaked at the top like a mountain. The figure entered and shook the snow off itself. After a few moments inside the figure removed its hood to reveal a woman with auburn hair tied in a tight bun. The cave she was in glowed blue and lit up her face as she gathered herself to continue foreword. She looked to be in her forties but was indeed much older. Her skin was white as the snow outside and her eyes were a fierce yellow. Her red lips formed a smile and continued into the cave her black boots crunching in the snow and her dark green cloak dragging behind her. After many twists and turns she reached her destination. It was a large ice hall. Like the cave she left it glowed blue and large icicles hung like chandeliers on the ceiling. Before she could continue two huge beings approached her threateningly. They looked like men and were very tall, well built with blue skin and menacing red eyes. The little armor they did wear covered their wrists, forearms, shoulders, shins and ankles it was a gold color which contrasted with their blue skin. They did not wear clothing except for a shendyt with gold armor over it. The woman looked at them both with no fear present and spoke with authority. "I wish to see the leader of your people."

The bigger of the two responded in a hushed growling voice. "Who is it that dares enter our realm and makes such a request?"

Her voice was louder and echoed through the room. "I will not state my name or business to an underling. I will only speak to your leader."

As the echo died down the room tingled with anger and as more of the creatures approached ready to strike. She stood unwavering and a new voice broke through the crowd. "Bring the intruder before me."

With a huff the first two that approached her made a gesture and she followed them. As she passed through the crowded room red eyes followed her. Finally the crowd parted and she stood at the bottom of a small gray staircase. She looked up and at the top sat what she could only assume was there leader he looked like the rest except he was bigger and wore ornamental gold jewelry across his chest. His red eyes rested on her and he stood slowly descending the stairs and towering over her. "I would like to know the name of our guest before she is killed for her insolence."

She smiled slightly with no fear of the creature towering over her. "You could kill me but then how would you get the gift that I bring."

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "What gift could a woman possibly offer the Frost Giants of Jotunheim?"

His eyes turned a deeper red and his mouth cured into a half smile. He reached to touch her but she slapped his hand away. The room rumbled with anger but she ignored it. "I come with information, Odin has betrayed you once again. He has spared Loki's life and sent him to Midgard."

Rumbles grew louder in the room and the leader waved his hand to silence them. "How is it that you know this?"

"From Odin's own words."

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

She could see no way around it, the mysterious approach was not working and her plan would fail if she did not earn the frost giants trust. "My name is Tatiana. I come from a land outside of the nine realms. A place called nexus where people who vowed allegiance to the negaverse dwelled. Before it was destroyed some of us sought refuge in Svartalfheim and have waited all these long years to act. I know you know of the gatekeeper Heimdall, like him there are other guardians , charged with keeping the balance between good and evil. A force of good has gone too far in her intervention. Now it must be brought back and I have been given that charge."

"Why come to the Frost Giants? Why not the dark elves?"

"They will act in time but you are the ones that have been wronged, your king was murdered and no justice has been served. The time has come for you to achieve the greatness and vengeance you seek."

He thought for several moments. "How did you come to hear this information about Loki?"

"I was in Asgard this very day as Odin addressed his people and told them of Loki's fate. He was stripped of his powers and memory and sent to Midgard to live."

The man before her growled in anger. "Once again Odin betrays the Frost Giants betrays me, Grundroth. The asgardians will pay for this."

He turned to address the crowd to prepare for battle but Tatiana spoke up again. "Wait...if you attack now you will surely be defeated. Without the Ice Casket and with Thor by his side Odin and his army will once again defeat you."

He turned to her angrily. "What would you suggest?"

She smiled with an evil twinkle in her eye. "A force of great power has recently settled on Midgard and she could be your greatest weapon if given the right push. Strike out at Midgard and draw her out."

"If she is a great power as you say why would I send my people to possibly be slaughtered, you seem to want vengeance of your own, the frost giants are not so easily a force to be manipulated into your service."

"My monsters would be easily defeated she has battled them before. She has never seen your armies before."

She saw the look of doubt in his eyes. "Test her if you do not believe me. Send one of the many here to draw her out."

"Midgard is under the protection of Thor..."

Tatiana interrupted him, she knew what he was about to say. "Odin will soon fall into the Odinsleep, Thor will be king during that time and cannot leave Asgard. As it stands you are not the only realm to take issue with Odin's dealing of Loki. Thor will be too busy with other realms to worry about one he believes is safe.

"Your certain she is on Midgard?"

Tatiana nodded. "I have scoured the ruins of the old planet kingdoms looking for her. Midgard is her only refuge."

"Very well. I will send a Frost Giant to Midgard. If you speak the truth we will discuss plans, if not..." He leaned in and spoke low. "Pray I make your death quick."

Grundroth walks into the crowd to choose the frost giant that would be the first to attack Midgard. Tatiana smiled, her plan was in motion and soon she would show the moon child there are far worse fates then death.


	5. Kindred Spirits Reunited Chapter 5

**Kindred Spirits Reunited**

By: MoonGoddess

**Author Note -** Welcome Back! I didn't think I would be able to update so fast but because of the huge blizzard we got, there was really nothing else to do but sit and write. Please review!

**Disclaimer -** You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon or Marvel. A few other characters to be introduced are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

**Chapter Five**

Lightening struck in the sky and dark black clouds covered the forest glen in darkness. More lightening struck and Serena picked up Luna and placed her on a branch out of harm's way. Luna sighed in relief. "Cutting it awfully close Pluto."

Serena turned to her. "What was that Luna?"

"Oh nothing." Luna covered clumsily. Serena turned her attention back to the sky, she sensed this was not a natural storm; it came too quickly and seemed to only be over them. The sky all around the black clouds was clear. A crash of thunder boomed and more lightening cracked as an unnaturally green funnel formed in the sky. Serena stood planted where she was ready for whatever was about to happen. She put her left hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out a round silver compact. It glowed in the darkness and on the cover was a gold crescent moon. Serena held it close ready to act if she needed to.

The green funnel extended and touched the ground about ten feet from Serena. She thought she heard a loud thud and then the funnel began to disappear, the lightening and thunder ceased, and the clouds cleared. The funnel had blown around the loose dirt on the ground and created a huge dust storm. As it began to settle Serena and Luna looked around but everything seemed to be back to normal. Serena thought it was very odd and put her compact in her pocket when she heard Luna scream. "Serena, look!"

Before Serena could answer Luna was running in the direction of the lake where the funnel had made contact with the ground and there she saw it. Someone or something was lying on the ground motionless. Luna was quickly getting closer to it and Serena found her voice. "Luna wait!"

Luna stopped and she ran after her. Serena slowed and walked carefully closer. On the ground lay a man. He was laying flat on his back head turned towards her. Serena approached him and stood over him eyeing him suspiciously. Luna walked past Serena to get a closer look when Serena picked her up. "Luna what are you doing?"

Luna jumped out of her arms and on to her shoulder. "I wanted to get a closer look and see if he was hurt."

"Luna, we need to be careful."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Serena if his intent was to hurt us..."

Serena spoke low and serious. "I created this place Luna, how is it he just happened to fall here?"

Luna looked as closely at the man as she could. It was him and Serena had no idea. "Well maybe this is your sign that you are meant to let someone in your life. Besides Serena, since when do enemies just drop out of the sky? Even if they did it would not be like this. Just look at him."

Luna jumped down from her shoulders and sat next to her feet. Serena thought for a moment and took the last steps closer and kneeled down next to him. She looked at him closely. He was tall, taller than anyone she had seen on earth. He wore black boots and black leather pants. As she looked him over her eyes rested on his chest and the burn on that was on it. She had never seen anything like it. She didn't know why but she slowly placed her right hand over the burned portion of his green tunic and was surprised that his flesh still radiated heat. She pulled her hand away and looked at his face. He had raven hair and pale skin. Even unconscious she could see his face twisted in pain and tears had stained his cheeks. She stared at him for several moments, there was something about him. She felt her heart flutter as she looked at his face, then she saw it. Just above his head, a glint of gold. She reached forward and took it in her hand. As she looked at it closer she gave out a small gasp. Luna came closer to Serena when she heard her gasp. "What's wrong Serena?"

Serena held out her hand. "This."

Luna looked at the gold earring in her hand and then to Serena confusion on her face. "I don't understand."

Serena closed her hand over the earring. "I think it's from the moon. I lost a pair like this..." She looked at the man again. Her face changed to suspicion again. "What is he doing with it?"

Luna thought for several moments, she was surprised herself. Luna was about to speak when Serena stood up and pocketed the earring. "We should go."

Serena started to walk away and Luna ran quickly in front of her trying to block her path. "Serena we can't just leave him here. He's hurt he needs help."

"Someone will find him. I'll lift the enchantment on this place and someone who jogs by here will find him and get him to a hospital."

Luna sighed and then a thought came to her. She knew what card to play. "Serena you say that earring is from the moon. What if he is from the moon?"

Serena looked back at him and then shook her head. "Pluto said I was the only one to survive."

Luna stood resolute. "What if he was captured before the moon's destruction or during even. How else do you explain the earring, the burn on his chest? Maybe he has been held prisoner? Maybe..."

Serena held up her hand to stop her. "Maybe he was part of the army that attacked the moon and found it in the chaos, escaping before my mother destroyed them."

Luna was silent for a moment and then gave a cat smile as she played her ace in the hole. "Don't you want to find out? Both scenarios are possible. If you leave him you might not get the chance to find out."

Serena thought about what Luna said. She was right. If he was an enemy she couldn't allow him to be cared for by the people of earth she would be putting those she protected in danger, if that were the case she could destroy him right now and be done with it but what if Luna was right, could it be possible that someone else from the moon had survived all this time, was this a sign that she wasn't meant to be alone? She had to know, she turned around and went back to him again. She kneeled down and looked at him. Her eyes rested on the burn on his chest again she placed her right hand over it and felt the heat from it. This time she did not pull her hand away, like Pluto had taught her, she closed her eyes as she tried to see who had inflicted this wound. She concentrated and felt herself connecting with the man lying next to her. She began to glow silver as images flashed in her mind of a dark tunnel of wind and a green light. She tried to go further but something blocked her and she screamed out as a wave of burning pain hit her. The connection broke and she was knocked backwards slightly. Luna ran to her side in concern. "Serena, are you ok?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I could feel his pain. There was so much of it, how did he even survive." Serena looked at him again. "I don't think he came through the portal on his own."

Luna looked at her curiously. "How do you know?"

"An enemy would have been prepared for what going through one of those is like, shielded themselves."

"So what should we do?"

Serena thought for a moment and then reached into her pocket and pulled out her compact. She closed her eyes and the cover opened to reveal a glowing silver crystal of the center of a golden crescent moon. The crystal began to glow brighter. Luna jumped on Serena's shoulder, she knew what was coming. Serena concentrated as the crystal slowly floated out of its setting and silver streams of light began to flow out of it creating a circle around them. Serena grasp the man's hand and yelled. **"Silver Moon Crystal Teleport."**

The silver circle glowed bright and in a flash they were gone from the small glen. In a moment they appeared back in her apartment. Serena opened her eyes and the crystal settled back in its place in her compact and closed. She put it back in her pocket and looked at the man she had brought with them. He was lying on the floor next to her, at first he looked peaceful but then she saw the pained expression on his face return. Luna walked over and spoke in a low voice to Serena. "He can't be very comfortable on the floor."

Serena sighed. "It was the only space big enough to teleport in safely."

"Well now what do we do?"

Serena looked at the small couch behind them and then back at him. He was so tall there was no way he could fit comfortably. There was only one place she could put him. She got up and opened the door to her bedroom turning on the light. It was as sparse in decoration as the living room with the same old feel. She walked in and took the pink rose comforter off the bed and piled up as many pillows as she could. She didn't why she felt the need to make him so comfortable.

She walked back out into the living room and thought for a few minutes. She had no choice but to lift him up. She knelt down gently took his left arm slowly putting it around her shoulders and slowly stood, he lifted up with her but his feet still dragged on the floor as she brought him to her bedroom. He was very heavy but she pressed on and finally laid him on the bed. After she thought he was comfortable she grabbed the chair from her desk and sat next to him. Luna came in and jumped on the dresser. "Do you think he will be ok?"

Serena shook her head tiredly. "I don't know. "

* * *

He felt like he was floating. The pain in his body easing a bit as he was lifted into the air. Threw his closed eyes he could feel the warmth of the silver light. He wondered if he was dying, being lifted up by angels and carried away. Then it was over the silver light faded away and he felt the solid surface under him. He fought to open his eyes to see where he was but his eyes did not want to follow his command. He felt himself being lifted slowly and half dragged, then he was lowered onto something soft. His momentary relief ended as the pain in his body surged. He felt the fire on his chest and the aches in his muscles as they tightened and contracted. He felt something cool on his forehead and then on his chest. Again the pain seemed to die down as unconsciousness took him again.

* * *

As Serena watched him she could see his face changing and cringing. He let out moans of pain and writhed trying to get comfortable. Serena got up and walked to the bathroom behind her, when she returned she placed a cool cloth on his sweat drenched forehead. She then took another cloth and placed it over the burn on his chest. His moaning died down slightly and she brought her chair closer to sit next to his head. She dabbed his face with the cloth. Luna looked on and smiled as she watched her. She jumped down to the night stand next to Serena and sat quietly. After awhile she saw Serena was struggling to stay awake. "Serena go and rest. I'll watch him while you sleep."

Serena was about to argue but yawned before she spoke and decided to follow Luna's suggestion. He seemed to be ok at the moment. She stood up and went into the bathroom to change. Then she remembered the earring her pocket. She took it out and held in gently in her hand. She walked back into the bedroom and placed the earring in her small silver jewelry box. She went back into the bathroom, undid her hair which now free swept the floor slightly. She changed into a pink night shirt and white flannel pants. On her way to the living room she grabbed an extra pillow and blanket. Glancing at him once more she went into the living room. She curled up on the small couch and when her head hit the small pillow she was asleep.

* * *

_Two weeks, Two weeks and Loki still couldn't figure out how to get back to her. He was back in his hollow again trying to open the portal. He could always open them before, frustrated he sat down and took the small gold earring out of his chest pocket. He looked at it closely and an idea struck him. Why hadn't he thought of it before, he had tried everything else. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the item in his hand and who had given to him. After a few moments he recited the familiar spell and waited. He felt a familiar rustling of wind in his hair and opened his eyes. He smiled as the familiar green portal stood open in front of him. He stood up, reciting his hiding spell and walked through. He wasn't sure how but he knew this would lead him to her again. He walked through and the portal closed behind him._

_ When he got to the other side he smiled as he walked into the same wooded area. He walked forward some and there she was. Sitting under the same tree she had been when he first appeared here. He approached her slowly and was about to say hello when she turned and stood smiling. "I was hoping you would come back."_

_ She smiled at his surprised face. "I could hear the small clanks of your armor."_

_ He smiled and she motioned for him to sit next to her which he gladly did. Now that they sitting next to each other again both weren't quite sure what to say. He laughed to himself, words were his specialty and now here he could not come up with one. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, they both decided to break the ice with the most basic questions and asked at the same time."What is your name?"_

_ They laughed and Loki nodded for her to go first. She smiled. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."_

_ The name seemed to float off his lips. "Serenity, that is a beautiful name, it suits you."_

_ Serenity waited expectantly but he was silent again. "and what is your name?"_

_ She was a princess, he was startled out of his thoughts by her question. "Oh, My name is Loki Odinson of Asgard. Not as grand a name as yours but it suits me."_

_ She smiled. "My name was chosen long before I was even born. All woman of the royal line are named Serenity. At least your name is unique."_

_ He smiled back. "How is it that you came to be here tonight?"_

_ She looked at him seriously but gently. "I have been here every night since the first time you were here."_

_ "How did you know I would come back?" He asked in surprise._

_ Serenity gave a small laugh. "I gave you the way back, with how abruptly our first meeting ended I at least want to know your name."_

_ He opened his left hand and the earring glittered. He looked back at her and made a gesture as to return it. She took his hand and closed his fingers over the earring. "It was a gift. Please keep it." _

_ Their eyes met and they both felt the same flutter in their heart. Something neither had felt before. She pushed his closed hand back to his chest and he placed the earring back in his chest pocket. He let his hand fall back to his lap and she laced her fingers with his and moved over slightly lean into him. He leaned closer and placed his arm over her shoulders. They sat both smiling watching the cherry trees sway in the light breeze._

* * *

In the small apartment in Tokyo both Serena and Loki had slight smiles on their faces as the sun rose in the morning sky. Serena opened her eyes squinting slightly as her apartment was bathed in sunlight. She sat up, stretched and tried to shake cobwebs out of her head. 'If I am going to sleep here I really should get a better couch...why was I sleeping here?'. She thought to herself then as she was fully awake the events of the night before came back to her and she immediately got up and walked into her bedroom.

He was still lying just how she had left him, she noticed a slight smile on his face and wondered if the pain was subsiding. She quietly made her way to the chair she was sitting in and saw Luna curled up in it sleeping. She smiled and turned to leave the room when she felt a strong hand grab her right wrist. "Where...am I?"

She wrenched her hand out of his grasp and turned to see that his eyes were open slightly. At the sound of his voice Luna was startled awake. She noticed the tension in the room and wondered what had happened. Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "You are in my apartment. I brought you here after you...fell."

Loki tried to search his mind to remember what had happened, he brought a hand to his head and closed his eyes, everything was fuzzy. "I don't... remember."

Serena saw the slight panic in his face and felt herself calm down a bit. She sat in Luna's vacated seat. "You fell pretty hard, I'm sure things are a little jumbled. I bet things will start to get clearer."

He looked at her and after his eyes adjusted to the sunlight he could see her clearly. 'Wow she is breathtaking'. He thought then took his eyes off her and looked at his surroundings. This must have been her bedroom. He tried to move his arm from his head and winced in pain. "Are you ok?" Serena asked him with slight concern.

He didn't answer, every time he tried to move there were sharp pains. He closed his eyes and turned to face her. Serena could see the pained look on his face. "I know it's hard but try not to move too much."

He nodded trying to focus on her voice, it soothed him. Now in the daylight Serena could see that he had a few cuts on his arm almost like scratches. Serena gasped as she realized what they were and looked at the nightstand to Luna speaking in a low voice. "Did you scratch him?"

Luna looked at Serena and immediately shook her head. Serena pointed to the scratches on his arm. Luna looked at them and said sheepishly. "Oh my...bad dream?"

Serena sighed. "I don't have anything here to clean or bandage them." She turned her attention back to Loki. "I have to go out for a few minutes..."

His hand reached out to her and she sat back slightly. "Please don't go."

Serena leaned in again and found herself gently squeezing his hand. "We have to clean and bandage your wounds. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

He nodded and turned his head. Serena looked to Luna. "Watch him and, maybe this time stay awake."

She gave Luna a joking smile and got up. She quickly did her hair and changed into jeans and purple t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and was out the door locking it behind her. She reached the store around the corner quickly and got all the first aid stuff she needed along with a few groceries. As she was paying she thought of something 'My waitress job, I'll have to remember to remind Luna of that when she is on me about not going out.' As she was leaving the store she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the other person walking in and bumped right into them.


	6. Kindred Spirits Reunited Chapter 6

**Kindred Spirits Reunited**

By: MoonGoddess

**Author Note -** Welcome Back! Sorry for the lack if updates, life has just gotten in the way and I am finally able to sit write again. Please Review!

**Disclaimer -** You know the drill…I do not own any of the original characters of Sailor Moon or Marvel. A few other characters to be introduced are of my own creation. Please ask if you would like to use them in your own stories.

**Chapter Six**

In Asgard Thor paced on the small balcony outside the grand hall. The white pillars around him glowed in the setting sun. He had asked to see his father and was asked to wait out here. His thoughts drifted to Loki, once he had learned that he was sent to Midgard he immediately asked Heimdall for information on him. He was highly annoyed when Heimdall had told him he could not see him. Loki could of course conceal himself from him but he was mortal now, how could Heimdall not see him? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Frigga standing behind him. Thor nodded his head in respect and immediately started voicing his concerns. "Where is the All Father, I must travel to Midgard. Shield and the others must be told of Loki's fate. Heimdall cannot see him and if they see him I fear they will not be as charitable to him when I am not there. Even with no memories, which I doubt they will believe, all they will see is the man that killed their colleague. He would be in danger. There have also been rumblings from the Jotuns, they are furious about what has happened with Loki and have threatened retribution. I do not think they would attack here again but what of Midgard."

Frigga was silent for a moment. "The All Father is resting and I must ask, how much of your want to go to Midgard is to see the mortal woman again, Jane I believe she was?"

A light blush rose in Thor's cheeks and Frigga nodded knowingly. "It is true I would like to see Jane again. I gave her my word I would return to her but..."

"And you will in due time my son. As for Loki, he will be in more danger if they know. They beleive Loki is here with us awaiting judgment and that is what they will continue to know. Heimdall sees them and will certainly inform you if anything happens that needs your attention. Loki's fate, at the moment, is out of our hands. As for the Jotuns, they could be foolish enough to try Midgard but at the moment Midgard has its own protector and I would rather not alert her to our presence for the moment."

Thor was surprised at this, he knew of no Midgardian protector other than himself and the other avengers. "Her? Are you sure of this? If there was a protector of Midgard surely she would have shown herself or shield would have gotten her help with Loki and the Chitauri."

Frigga shook her head. "I highly doubt shield would be aware of her. I had Heimdall search for her after Sailor Pluto showed herself. She resides reclusively far from where Loki had attacked and may not have been aware of the danger."

Thor was confused. "If she is Midgards protector how could she not know?"

Frigga sighed. "Come with me son."

Thor followed Frigga to the study and sat next to her by the fire. She looked at Thor seriously. "Odin is not resting, he has fallen into the Odinsleep and there are things you must know."

Thor looked at his mother in alarm. "The Odinsleep? It cannot be time already."

She nodded. "It is early but dealing with Loki weakened him and it has come sooner. Now that it has happened you will be named king."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "I am not ready to be king..."

"You must be. There is no one else. It will not be permanent; I know of your wishes to wait to rule but while he is sleeping you must."

Thor nodded. "I do not understand what does this have to do with Midgard and the protector you mentioned."

Frigga looked to the fire and after a few moments of silence she began the tale. "She is the princess of the Moon Kingdom." She raised her hand as Thor was about to interrupt. "Long ago there were other realms besides the nine that you know of. There were planet kingdoms as well and Midgard was the common realm between us. Like Asgard does over the nine realms, the Moon protected the other planet kingdoms. People of the other realms did not trust the moon or its power and so there was no alliance between our kingdoms. The mere suggestion of aligning the kingdoms sent some from our realms into talks of war. So all were content to go about knowing of one another but that is all. One day word reached Odin's ears that a great evil had risen and destroyed the planet kingdoms including the moon. Using the last of her power the queen had destroyed the evil. We had thought the princess was destroyed with them but when Sailor Pluto arrived she confirmed that this was not the case. I do not know how she survived or where she has been but now she resides on Midgard, with Loki."

Thor sat in shocked silence for several moments absorbing all he had just heard. Frigga's final words replaying in his head. "...with Loki?"

She nodded. "I do not know for sure, as you said he is somehow hidden from Heimdall's sight, but I know Sailor Pluto would not have spared Loki or suggested sending him to Midgard without the intention of reuniting them. You see Thor, sometime before the moon's destruction Loki and the Princess met. That is when your father first met the queen of the moon. We were not sure how he got to the moon or continued to go back but we knew that it could not continue. The queen was trying to form an alliance with Midgard and when she was born the princess was betrothed to the Midgardian prince and if knowledge reached them of Loki it could have meant the end of peace as they knew it. Here we had just fought a war and had some of the other realms knew of Loki's travels they may have united against us for the other realms did not trust the moon or the power of its queen. When they refused to stop seeing one another the queen and Odin pulled them apart erasing all knowledge of it from the minds of anyone who knew. My gift of vision protected me from losing the knowledge."

Thor rose from his seat and stood in utter shock. He paced the room and processed everything he had heard. He understood Loki so much more after learning of this. He had been in love and it was ripped away from him. Thor knew what he felt for Jane and even if his memories of her were taken he could feel, even now, the hole that would leave in him, the incompleteness. He understood the reasoning behind what had been done; his father had banished him to avoid war with the Jotuns sacrificing Loki's love would have been no different. Thor sat back down and looked at his mother. "I still do not understand what these past events have to do with the present."

She had expected this. "Odin can feel when an enemy of the nine realms comes to Asgard; she can feel the enemies of the moon. If that is what you had battled on Midgard you would have seen her. However they were not. They were of the nine realms, she would not have known or had no connection to them."

"So the Jotuns could attack Midgard and she would have no knowledge, she may need help."

Frigga shook her head. "I have not told you this so that you would help. I have told you this so that you do not. If the Jotuns attack Midgard you must not interfere."

"But Mother..."

Frigga was firm. "No Thor. Odin made his final orders clear before the Odinsleep took him. If the Jotuns choose to go in search of Loki and she gets in their way she will stand alone."

Thor look at his mother seriously. "The Jotuns will send an army to Midgard if they attack. Why would condemn her to death?"

"Sailor Pluto chose to interfere on Loki's behalf. If the consequences of that action put the princess in danger by way of the Jotuns then that is how it will be. Until such time that the Jotuns openly and carelessly attack Midgardians Asgard will not aid the Moon Princess."

Thor knew there was nothing more to be said and nodded. They sat in silence watching the fire. Thor silently hoped that the Odinsleep would come and go quickly if word reached him of Jotun attacks he unsure he could only watch.

* * *

As Serena was leaving the store she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the other person walking in and bumped right into them dropping her bags in the process. She bowed and quickly began apologizing when she looked up and gasped. It was same man she had seen outside the arcade. Serena eyed him suspiciously and her voice was steel "Are you following me?"

The man was taken by surprise at the coldness in her voice but answered her calmly. "I wasn't following you. My name is Samuel and I work here."

Serena took in his appearance and saw he was wearing the same light brown shirt as the cashier with a nametag on the right chest pocket. An image of Luna rolling her eyes came to her mind as she realized her mistake; she tried to lighten her tone. "I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm…"

Samuel shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry about it; honestly it seems to happen to me all the time. Here let me help you."

They both bent down and began to repack her bags; Samuel noticed all the first aid supplies and looked to Serena concerned. "Are you hurt?"

Serena looked at what he was packing and shook her head. "They're for…someone else."

He put the last item back in the bag and stood up handing it to Serena. "If you need all these supplies you may want to take this person to the hospital or I could help..."

Serena looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her and smiled. "What? You think my dream job was grocery clerk. I am a medical student and can dress wounds pretty well."

"I am pretty good at it myself."

With that Serena began to quickly walk away. Samuel stared after her and smiled. He wasn't sure when he first saw her but now he was certain. She was the one he had been searching for. He slowly turned around and slowly began to walk after her. He couldn't chance her running from him again.

Serena quickly walked the path back to her building when she heard it, a loud scream. She was about to continue home when she heard it again and decided to check it out. She placed her bags in the alley and ran down to the next block. When she turned her face hardened at the sight before her. An ice blue man was attacking a woman in the next alley. He seemed to be teasing her with what looked like ice crystals. Serena immediately reached in her pocket and pulled out her compact. She held it high above her head **"MOON PRINCESS POWER."**

Serena was surrounded by pink light and lifted in the air. Pink ribbons and feathers surrounded her and in a flash her street clothes were replaced by a white and pink skin tight jump suit with no sleeves and gold trim, knee high boots and white gloves bore a crescent moon at the top and on her forehead her crescent moon shined brightly. Her feet touched the ground and she was immediately ready for battle. She jumped in the alley behind the creature and landed silently. She closed her eyes and smiled as her power built up inside her. She opened her eyes and with an icy tone she spoke. "How dare you attack the innocent?"

The blue man turned around and stood to his full height. Sailor Moon stood firm ready to fight but at the same time taking in the sight of the man before her. If it was a man, he was well built and wore little except for golden armor in a few places. His red eyes looked at her menacingly. "I have been waiting for you; I have no interest in this pathetic Midgardian."

He turned back to the woman cowering behind him. "Go you have served your purpose."

The woman wasted no time and ran as fast as she could out of the alley. He turned his attention back to Sailor Moon. She stared hard at him. "Go back to where ever it is you came from and I will leave you in peace."

The blue man cocked his head and smiled. In a flash he held out his hands and more ice crystals erupted from his hands and shot for Sailor Moon. She jumped out the way and landed behind him. She brought her hand to her forehead **"MOON BEAM STRIKE"**. She threw her hand forward and a bright yellow ray of light shot from her forehead and hit the man in the back. He fell but quickly recovered "You have never faced such power before."

He whipped his hand again and Sailor Moon was knocked off of her feet and into a pillar of ice. She tried to get up but found she was being held down by an invisible force. The blue man walked to her and pulled a small dagger from his belt. He knelt down and brought the sharp blade to her throat. Sailor Moon made no move but closed her eyes. The man's smile widened "Grundroth and the Frost Giants will hail me as a hero when I return your corpse to Jotunheim."

As he drew his dagger back, Sailor Moon opened her eyes, white light began to consume her and in a flash she disappeared. Once the light died down he saw that she was gone. "Coward."

He turned to stand and was immediately knocked back by a burst of energy. Sailor Moon once again stood before him her eyes burning with anger. He planted his feel where he stood and prepared to attack, he lunged at her and while she tried to jump out of the way he managed grab hold of the heal of her boot and she was shocked that when she landed and saw the heal of her boot had turned to ice. Knowing she was slightly caught off guard he again lunged at her dagger ready but she quickly and carefully sidestepped him and produced a long white staff with a curved silver blade at the end. Without a word she turned towards him "I reserved my power before. Now you will feel it all. **MOON GLAIVE SLICE**".

Sailor Moon twirled the glaive in her hands and then staked it into the ground. Yellow and Pink balls of energy shot out from the top of the blade and towards the frost giant. This time he found he was unable to move. He yelled out an inhuman scream and began to turn to dust. With his final breath he yelled to her "You have not seen the last of us. My death only makes us stronger."

With that there was nothing left but a pile of dust. Sailor Moon walked up to it and knelt down. She closed her eyes and held her hand over the remains. In a flash the dust was gone. She stood up and closed her eyes quickly returning to her street clothes. She picked up her bags and quickly continued on her original path to her apartment. Her mind swirled with what had happened and many unanswered questions. As she turned the corner Samuel slowly stepped the shadows and smiled. A white cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead followed him out the shadows. The cat looked up at Samuel and nodded. "We finally found her."


End file.
